Every Alice's Nightmare
by Icy Metal and Frost Blue Roses
Summary: You know that feeling you get when you're alone in the house at night and someone decides to start knocking on your door? That's how Kaylee is feeling when a strange man in a top hat breaks in to take her away, thinking she's someone named Alice. Dark, modern-day. Possible Hatter/OC, if I feel like it. May get more chapters, depending on the feedback I get. Read and review, please!
1. Break-ins and Mad Hatters

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! This may or may not get another chapter, depending on feedback I get on this. Happy almost Halloween!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "**_**Alice **__**in **__**Wonderland**_**". If I did, I'd be set for life and I wouldn't be writing FanFiction.**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW! LEAVE ME A REVIEW! LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Please?**

* * *

The chiming of the clock announced it's eleven o' clock.

The house is dark, save for the light from the TV and a lamp in the bedroom upstairs to light the way for me when I decide to retire for the night. I yawned, stretching myself out on the couch, hugging a pillow to my chest as I watched the screen, waiting for the commercials to end so I can finish the show before it was interrupted.

Just as the last commercial ended and the program started up again, a knock sounded at the door. "Ignore them, Kaylee. Give it a minute and they'll go away. No one should be knocking on someone's door at this hour, anyway," I sighed to myself, ignoring the continuous knocking at my front door. A few minutes later they're still at it.

"Why can't that lunatic take a hint?!" I muttered harshly, turning the TV off and headed upstairs to go to bed.

Settling into the bed, I pulled my covers over my body and turned out the light. And whoever was knocking at the door finally stopped... only to start up again and this time, it was more insistent.

"Ugh! I've had it!" I cried, kicking off the covers and stalked over to the window and threw it open. "Oi! Whoever you are, stop bangin' on my door and take a hike!" I shouted, leaning a little way out the window, using what light I had from the moon to see whoever it was on my front porch.

"Good evening, Alice. Why don't you meander your delightful little self down here and open the door for me, Cricket?" the figure asked me, looking up to my bedroom window where I watched him scowling.

"You got the wrong address, pal. There's no one here named Alice. Take a hike before I call the cops! Some people are trying to go to sleep around here!" I snapped, shutting the window, cutting off communication with the man on my porch.

CRASH!

I jolted in my place in the bed, sitting up straighter and cringing when the sounds of large items being knocked over came from downstairs. My heart stopped, the sudden action from the lower areas of the house making my adrenaline surge through my tired body, pushing out all thoughts of sleep from my mind. I waited, straining my ears to listen for more sounds, my breath catching in my chest and heart nearly exploding from out of me when footsteps were made heard slowly coming up the stairs.

_Do something, Kaylee! Don't just sit there waiting for that creep to walk into the bedroom! Call the cops! Get help!_ my mind screamed and I reacted in kind, grabbing my cell phone and hiding myself in the closet.

"What's your emergency?"

"Hello? You have to send someone out here right now! Someone's in my house!" I whispered frantically, resisting the urge to scream when I heard the man's voice call out, "Alice, where are you? Where are you, Alice? You can't hide from me forever, Cricket."

"Miss? Stay with me. Where are you?" the operator asked me.

"I'm in my closet in my room," I replied, jumping when I heard the slight creak of my bedroom door opening. "Oh, my God. He's in my room," I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut and tried not to cry in fear and anxiety of the situation.

"Just stay quiet and don't leave your hiding place. I'm tracing your call and sending a unit out for you. Stay on the line," the man instructed, and I nodded to myself, slipping the phone into my pocket and pulled my hair back and stuck it into the back of my shirt and put my hands on the wall, quickly placing my feet on the wall opposite and scaled up to the ceiling, bracing myself there.

"Alice," the intruder crooned to me, "come out, come out, where ever you are."

"I do so enjoy our run ins, Cricket, but you're wearing on my patience. We're late for a very important date and I can't leave without you," he sighed, no denying the annoyance in his voice as his footsteps came closer to where I hid myself in the closet. I resisted the urge to scream when the closet door swung open to allow the intruder access to the small space. I watched him from my place on the ceiling as he rifled through my clothing before he sighed again. "No cooperation! No cooperation at all!" he said to himself, leaving the closet and closing the door behind him.

I listened as the man's footsteps retreated from the room, the soft click of the door closing reaching my ears moments later. Bracing myself against the wall, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and whispered, "I think he's gone."

"Miss, the squad car is just about to turn onto your street. Are you all right?" the operator asked.

"I'm not hurt, just scared. Thank you," I said, my voice breaking in my anxiety of the terrifying events.

"I'm just doing my job, miss. The officers I dispatched should be walking through your front door right about now," the man said before I disconnected the line.

"Is anybody there?" another voice called out, this time following the creaking of the door and two pairs of footsteps. The police.

"I'm in here," I said softly, jolting when the closet door opened.

"Miss, it's alright. You can come out now," a female officer coaxed, pushing my clothes aside, trying to find me.

"I'm up here," I said quietly, somewhat amused when the cop's surprised face looked up to meet my gaze from above her. Scaling back down the wall of the closet, I followed her out and took a seat on my bed, unable to stop the trembling of my body.

"It's okay now. It's all over," the male cop said, taking a seat beside me and bringing me into a comforting embrace.

After a while of answering questions for them, the duo made for the front door to take their leave.

"One more thing, Ms. Rose," the female cop, Officer Daniels, said, turning around to face me.

"Yes, Officer?"

"Do you happen to know who this guy is or what he wanted?"

"I don't know who he is, but he was looking for someone named Alice. He thought I was her and said he wasn't leaving without me," I said, shivering as the memory of his voice telling me so.

"You spoke with him?"

"Yeah, but... he wasn't in the house when we were. He was knocking on my door and when I opened my window and yelled at him to leave, he called me Alice and asked for me to open the door for him," I said slowly, feeling the effects of the adrenaline rush wearing off at a fast rate.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" the second cop, Officer McAdams, asked me, sounding irritated at not knowing this piece of information.

"I was in shock and we didn't speak long! A few minutes after cutting off communication, he broke the door down," I said, letting out a yawn and tried not to fall asleep standing up in the cops' presence.

"Well, we won't keep you longer. Get some rest. You need it," Officer Daniels said kindly, herding her partner out of the house, closing the broken door behind them. I stared dumbstruck at the busted door, the topmost hinge no longer bolted into the wall and the bottom hinge barely keeping the door from falling in before forcing myself to walk back upstairs to my room.

Laying down on the bed, I tried shaking the horrifying events of the night, falling into sleep a short period later, exhausted.

I scowled in my sleep at the feel of something wet dripping on my face and wiped at it. Feeling the sensation again, I growled and opened my eyes, screaming in horror of the blood red letters above my head reading: _I'm coming for you._

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you guys think? Leave me a review and let me know if it's worthy of another chapter!**


	2. A Second Break-in and a Kidnapping

**Author's Note: Second chapter is up! Suggestions for the next chapter are welcome if you think this should get a third chapter! If you have a suggestion or request for this, send me a PM! Sorry this took so long to get up. I was fighting writer's block with this one. :/**

* * *

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know! I woke up with something wet on my face and there is was!" I cried, pointing at the ceiling. The man nodded, watching his partner take pictures of the gruesome message above the bed.

"Hey, I found something downstairs," another officer called out, leading us into my basement.

"What do you have in there, Ms. Rose?" Officer Daniels asked me before opening the door to reveal a mass of furry white bodies piled up in a corner.

"My pet rabbits," I said quietly, horrified at the dead animals. "I breed and sell them to people."

"Do you have anywhere you can stay for a while? Shake off the scare?"

"My parents."

oOoOoOo

"I'm so sorry about that, Kaylee," Mom said, patting my knee comfortingly when I finished recounting the events of the previous night.

"And now my rabbits are dead! That psycho killed them and used their blood to spell out 'I'm coming for you' on the ceiling above my head!" I said, shuddering at the mental images of my dead pets. "If he was brave enough to break into my house a second time that night after the cops left, who's to say he won't try again?"

"Well, whoever that boy is, he ain't getting to you unless he wants a bullet put between his eyes," my father said, watching me and Mom from the entrance to the room.

"Daddy! I want to have him arrested, not murdered!" I exclaimed, tossing my hands in the air.

"You don't want who murdered?" a new voice asked and I blushed.

"It's nothing, Warren. It was just a guy that gave me some problems last night is all," I replied, looking away from the ebony haired young man entering the room behind my father.

"Sounded like something to me, though," Warren said, folding his arms and leveling me with a pointed stare.

"I said it's nothing! Let it go!" I nearly shouted, annoyed.

Some hours later, I was able to escape Warren and my parents and get some space to myself in the backyard. I sighed, taking a seat on the rope swing suspended from a branch high in the tree. "This is crazy! First a break in, then having to deal with Warren...!" I sighed in irritation, pausing when I heard someone walking down the path to the front porch. I normally would've dismissed this had I not caught a glimpse of a sharply dressed man in a top hat.

"He's here!" I whispered and bolted inside to stop anyone who would answer the door. Racing through the house, I caught sight of my father going for the door and I shouted, "Daddy, don't-!"

It was too late. I heard the door open and the man on the other side asked, "How's Delilah doing?"

"Who the hell's- mmph!"

The sound of a short struggle reached my ears before something landed on the floor with a thud.

I paled.

He's in the house.

Turning away, I ran upstairs for my parent's bedroom and locked the door behind me startling my mother.

"Kaylee, what's gotten into you?" she asked but froze when I whispered, "That man is here! The guy that broke into my house! I think he killed Daddy!"

"What?! Did you call the police?" she asked, panic showing through in her voice when footsteps were heard downstairs. "Not yet, but I will," I replied, and grabbed the phone, punching 911 into the device but all I received was a dial tone.

"He cut the lines!" I whispered frantically, my heart almost stopping in my chest when the creaking of the stairs was heard, signaling the intruder was coming.

"Alice," the intruder called, "where are you, Alice? You can't hide forever."

"Who's Alice?" Mom whispered.

I shrugged. "The deranged pervert thinks my name is Alice. We have to hide before he finds us!" I answered, directing my mother to the closet and I crawled under the bed just before the door swung open, making me wonder how he could open the door if I locked it.

"Come, now, dearie. I don't want to fight you. Please come out and we can talk about this," he said, walking about the room, making me jump when he opened the closet and found Mom.

"Hello, there," he said with mock cheeriness, tossing the woman onto the bed. "Where is she?! Where is Alice?!" he shouted.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Mom screamed, clearly fighting the man to get out from under him.

"Don't play dumbass with me!" he roared, "Where is your daughter?! Where is Alice?!" For a while, there was silence to allow my mother to speak, but she didn't. "Be that way, then!" he cried out, tossing the woman onto the floor and hit her head against the doorpost, effectively knocking her out.

I didn't dare breathe or move as the intruder knelt beside her and looked her over. From my point of view, I could only make out he is wearing a three piece suit and the lower half of his face. Then he turned to look at the bed. I wanted to scream, but I didn't make a sound as an evil smile tugged at his lips.

"Hello, Alice."

I gasped, grabbing for the bedpost when strong hands caught hold of my ankles and dragged me into the open. "Get your hands off me!" I shrieked, thrashing around in the man's hold as he quickly let go of my ankles in favor of wrapping his arms around my shoulders to keep me from hitting him in the face.

"Why must you struggle so? Why can't you allow me to take you?" he sighed, leaning in to whisper something unintelligible in my ear and I tensed at a prick in my neck before going limp in his arms.

oOoOoOo

The man looked down at the now unconscious form in his arms and laid her upon the bed, admiring the young woman's small, delicate frame before tying her feet, hands, and mouth. _She has changed since I last saw her_, he thought, taking her in his arms and strode off downstairs and out of the house. Not that change is a bad thing, he considered, the small child he once knew became quite the attractive young woman and he knew for a fact that he wasn't going to let any man have her.

"Oh, Mark and Darryl are going to be jealous when they see her!" he said to himself, no denying the anticipation bubbling up in the pit of his stomach as he reached the conspicuously out of place Looking Glass propped up against the tree in the backyard.

* * *

**Author's Note: Do you guys like where this is going? Is it worth another chapter? Leave me a review to et me know! :D**


	3. Welcome to Wonderland

**Author's Note: Is the suspense torturing you yet? Have you noticed I'm **_**purposefully**_** giving you short chapters to lead you on? Yes? Good.**

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, Alice."

I moaned in pain of the throbbing sensation in my head and tried to move my hands up to my head to massage it, but found my hands had been bound behind my back. Opening my eyes in shock, I looked down at myself to find my outfit changed from loose fitting sky blue pajama pants and large white T-shirt to a pale blue frock dress and a white pinafore tied about my thin waist and my legs are now clad in tights and black dress shoes. My hair didn't escape the makeover as my curly red hair had been pulled back by a satin ribbon tied into a neat little bow on my head.

Looking up at the speaker, I found a rather handsome man around my age with dirty blonde hair framing chiseled facial features and baby blue eyes. His attire consisted of a white dress shirt, a black waistcoat, black dress pants, and a burgundy tailcoat. On top of that was a gunmetal gray top hat with a small tag reading 'In this style 10/6' tucked under the brim.

"It's so good to see you again, Alice. My, how you've grown since we last met," he said, reaching down to caress my cheek lovingly. I recoiled from his touch, groaning loudly in disgust and fear of my situation. I glared up at him, squirming to get away when my mind alerted me to the fact he put me on the ground and leaning against his leg to keep from falling over when I fell unconscious.

"Oh, Alice. Don't fight me, I'm here to help you," he said softly, watching me with sad eyes as I pushed myself away from him and screamed an unintelligible question that said, "Help me with what? Who are you?"

"Terribly sorry, dear. Would you repeat that one more time for me?" he said, reaching over and tugging my gag loose. "I said, 'help me with what?' Who are you?" I said, frustrated with the man. His face fell.

"You don't remember me? Well, I suppose I should've seen that coming since you haven't been coming around in so long," he sighed, taking his hat off to run a hand through his hair. "I am the Mad Hatter. I was sent to retrieve and return you to your rightful home."

"I don't even know where I am, you deranged maniac!" I shrieked, clumsily climbing to my feet to better take in my surroundings. As far as I can tell, we were in the middle of a clearing in the woods occupied by a rundown house and an awkwardly long table littered with tea things and molding bread and other treats that someone never bothered to get rid of.

"I suppose your lack of remembering should be expected. I should probably get down to explaining our situation," he sighed, taking a deep breath. "You're in Wonderland a place you discovered when you were six, I'm your guardian, and this is your home at the Mad Tea Party," he said, amusing me when he got all that out of his mouth in one breath. "Did you get all that?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "Good. Wait till you see what I've done with your room! I've made quite a few repairs on this place since you left-"

"Wait, stop! My room? And let's get this straightened out; my name is not Alice! My name is Kaylee," I cried out, screaming my displeasure when he drew closer and picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house. The interior looked better than the outside does, reminding me of my own home. The living room was rather modestly decorated with a loveseat, a couple recliners, and a coffee table situated around a fireplace on the far side of the room. From there is a hallway leading into the kitchen on the right and an office on the left and a staircase leading upstairs to the bedrooms.

Setting me down on the floor again, the Hatter opened the door to reveal the room within. The room's walls are baby blue in color, decorated in varying shades of blue, light green, and white. Décor included a small bed nestled in the far right corner of the room near the window, a writing desk with a bookcase on either side of it, a nightstand, an a dresser. A small table sat near the foot of the bed surrounded by equally miniscule chairs, all but two of them occupied by stuffed animals and a small tea set occupied the table's surface. To complete the scene, a large pale green rug dominated the floor.

"What do you think of it, Alice? Do you like it? If you don't, I could always redecorate," the Hatter asked, hope shining in his eyes as he watched me observe the interior of the room. Watching him from out of he corner of my eye, I faked a pleased smile and nodded.

"It's very nice, Mr. Hatter. Would you mind terribly if you took off the rope?" I said, holding my hands out to show him from behind me.

"Since you asked so nicely," he said, sitting me on the bed and began undoing my bindings, starting with my legs. I remained still, waiting for him to rid me completely of the rope before I lashed out, grabbing a small chair from the table and rammed it into the side of his head, knocking him over. Adrenaline rushing, I raced for the door and downstairs, the Hatter in hot pursuit having taken a few moments to shake off the stun he got. I had made it just past the front gate of the yard and didn't see where I was going when I collided with something hard, knocking me off balance and toppled backwards onto the ground.

"Sorry about that," a voice said, its owner, a man around Hatter's age with brown hair and matching brown bunny ears, reaching down to pull me to my feet.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

I shrieked, clinging to the newcomer in fear as my captor drew near and grabbed my arm.

"Get away from me!" I shrieked again, trying in vain to yank my arm out of his grip as he began dragging me back to the house.

"What the hell? You heard the lady; let go of her!" the rabbit-man cried, taking me by the waist and removing me from the Hatter's grasp and set me behind him.

"Stay out of this, Darryl! Little Miss Alice and I have some things to discuss in private," the other man said dangerously, making me wince at the hard edge to his words.

"Alice? You mean...?" Darryl turned to look at me his chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise as he took me in.

"I'm not Alice! For the last time, you got the wrong person!" I shouted, yelping in pain when the madman lashed out and struck me across the face.

"I could care less if I got the wrong girl. I would know Alice anywhere!" the man stated, glaring at me.

"Well, I do! You knocked my mother unconscious and killed my dad, you bastard!" I screamed, and before I knew it, I was knocked back to the ground with tears of pain welling in my eyes from the throbbing sensation in my cheek and temple.

"You and I aren't done here, Cricket. Let's go and finish this conversation in private," the Hatter said sadistically, taking a handful of my hair and gave it a harsh yank and dragged me back in the house with Darryl hot on our heels, shouting to get Hatter to stop.

Slamming the door shut and locking it behind him, I whimpered fearfully as the Mad Hatter turned to regard me with unfeeling eyes. "And where, exactly, did you think you were going to go if you successfully made it off my property? You wouldn't have had anywhere to go."

I remained quiet, my mouth settled into a thin line as the man's form loomed over me threateningly, not willing to speak and afraid to find out what will happen if I opened my mouth.

"Well?"

"..."

"Fine, then."

I cried out in pain as a fist connected with my right eye. Recoiling from the attack, I cradled my face in my hands and looked up at him with my good eye, crying out again as he kicked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. The blows didn't stop there and wouldn't for some time until I was fighting to stay conscious. I watched the man as he left the room, paying no mind to the rabbit-man hybrid on the other side, muttering something about teaching me a lesson and was replaced by Darryl as he looked over me with worry.

"I am so sorry," he murmured gently scooping me up and laying me on the bed to look over my injuries. Looking over his shoulder, I caught sight of a mirror hanging on the wall opposite of the bed and cried. I looked pathetic. My right eye was completely swollen shut and a cut on my temple was bleeding. My lip was split open, blood oozing down my neck and absorbed by my dress, staining it a deep scarlet. Several more cuts and bruises adorned my arms, legs, and abdomen some wounds hidden by the layers of fabric but viewable through the holes torn in my attire to show the wicked black bruise on my stomach and smaller cuts surrounding it.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back with stuff the take care of that," the rabbit-man said sternly, getting up and leaving me alone. I didn't say anything, laying there and watched him disappear from my sight, crying to myself in agony and fear of what would become of me now, sensing this is only the beginning of what I will be suffering since my freedom was taken from me, reduced to nothing more than an object to take anger out on.

"Oh, God, save me," I murmured quietly, passing out as a figure strode into the room and took a seat beside me.

* * *

**Author's Note: How am I doing, guys? Does this deserve to have another chapter? Let me know, please!**


End file.
